


A Change of Pace

by SinclairTopside



Series: Genichiro's Shinobi [1]
Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinclairTopside/pseuds/SinclairTopside
Summary: Wolf is given to Genichiro in order to placate the Ashina heir's desire for the dragon's heritage. Wolf becomes more than just a shinobi.





	A Change of Pace

**Author's Note:**

> Might make this part of a series, not sure yet. Hope you enjoy. :)

“Be mine, shinobi,” Genichiro commanded him in a way that shook Wolf to his core. From the moment they had met there had been a spark, something that burned between them in a way Wolf refused to acknowledge. The moment he thought about it he knew there would be no coming back. Like now. To forsake his master would be a crime punishable by death and yet he felt a yearning when the man before him presented him a new path. “Together we can protect Ashina, I can give you everything.” Wolf closed his eyes, felt the sweat beading along his skin. He held his sword so tightly the color in his knuckles paled and he knew he couldn’t stay here thinking forever. He shouldn’t be thinking, it should be easy to refuse, to stay loyal to Kuro and yet he hesitated. What was this feeling inside of him? This burning?  


“Wolf.” His eyes shot open and he turned toward his master, Kuro stepping out and smiling at him with his familiar, kind expression. Kuro looked past Wolf and to Genichiro, who sheathed his sword. Wolf looked back to the man and blinked. Why? “Lord Genichiro, I have a proposition for you,” Kuro murmured, coming forward and laying a hand on Wolf’s weapon. “You can sheath it, Wolf.” The shinobi obeyed, sheathing his weapon, still tense, unsure of what was going on.  


“I am listening, Divine Heir.” Genichiro slipped his bow behind his back and stepped forward, raising a brow when Wolf growled at him; like the feral creature, he yearned to tame.  


“Wolf becomes yours and you stop seeking the rejuvenating powers of the Divine Dragon,” Kuro stated. “With Wolf, you will still have those powers, still able to protect Ashina and keep its glory strong. Wolf was shocked, his eyes widened as Kuro spoke about giving him away. He would do whatever was commanded of him, but this almost seemed like it was too good. He didn’t have to choose because the decision was made for him.  


“Would he not lose those powers should he forsake you?” Genichiro hummed.  


“Not necessarily so. I will remain in Ashina, close enough so that his bond to me remains intact. That will allow you to have access to it.” It was smart. Offer Genichiro what he wanted without giving out more of the rejuvenating powers. “I apologize, Wolf, I haven’t asked your thoughts,” Kuro murmured.  


“It is not my place to say. I will go where my master designates me,” he said. Though, as much as he had enjoyed serving Kuro, he was excited at the prospect of serving Genichiro. He might let himself imagine what that flame would become, how it might burn and where it would lead.  


“Wolf…” Kuro smiled softly and laid a hand on Wolf’s arm before stepping forward and bowing his head to Genichiro. “Will you accept these terms, Lord Genichiro?” The older man nodded and bowed his head to Kuro. Wolf watched quietly as Kuro turned and walked back downstairs where he had been sent during the fight. Wolf turned back to Genichiro and dropped down to his knees, bowing his head. This was his new master, the man he would answer to every day and night. He expected to be off on various missions, doing what needed to be done to keep Ashina safe.  


“Rise, Wolf of Ashina,” Genichiro commanded. Wolf did as instructed, standing beside the man as instructed. “This land will be ours to protect, it is unacceptable to ever allow the rats to overstay their welcome.”  


“Yes, my Lord.” Wolf could see so much from up here, could see the beauty of Ashina.  


“You will be my shinobi, you will fight for the glory of Ashina.”  


“Yes, my Lord.”  


“And you will be my toy.” Wolf coughed, eyes widening, meeting Genichiro’s. “Upon our first meeting, there was a spark that I felt ignited. I attempted to stomp it out when we fought. If I killed you then it would vanish, but you survived and so did that spark. I have refused to allow it to grow because I had assumed our paths would cross again and one of us would die. Now that that is no longer true…” Genichiro grabbed Wolf’s chin, tilting his face upward. “Have you not also felt this?”  
Wolf’s voice caught in his throat. He had never felt so...excited about serving someone before, in either way. Though Genichiro was the first he would serve in the latter. 

“I...have.”  


“Is that why you did not speak up? I was sure you would object and yet you did not.”  


“I did not,” he echoed, hesitantly reaching his own hand up and laying it on Genichiro’s arm. “I am...I would serve you gladly, however you want me,” he whispered. Wolf was dedicated to his new Lord in every way that was demanded of him.  


“Good. You will be shown to your room and fed. After you eat, I expect you to bathe before coming to my room.” Wolf nodded once Genichiro let him go, watching the man retreat into the castle. Wolf had been in the castle before but only for the purpose of sneaking around, never spending much time memorizing the rooms that had meant nothing to him.  


“Shinobi!” His head snapped up when he heard a young woman’s voice. She was one of the servants and urged him downstairs and to a room that he learned was his. “I’ll be back soon with your dinner,” she said before heading out. Wolf sat and set his sword down beside him, closing his eyes to think. Everything had happened so quickly that he was still unsure of what to make of it all. At the start of the day Kuro had been his master and now Genichiro, his former foe was. He knew that he would be spending part of his time protecting Ashina rather than fight those inside it, and the other half he would be...Wolf coughed, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks. There were several things that could be inferred from Genichiro stating he would be his toy, from being someone he trained with or something more sexual. It had been some time since last he had been with someone so he wasn’t sure what the other would expect of him but he supposed he would do whatever his Lord required of him.  


Wolf got up when he heard the servant return, sliding open his door and quietly thanking her for his dinner. Grilled fish and rice, a simple but satisfying dinner, much fancier than what Wolf had been eating while wandering Ashina. He would almost never build a fire and cook his food, mostly sticking to raw vegetables and rice. Kuro had been shocked to learn he ate rice uncooked but Wolf didn’t see a point to cooking it if he were in a rush. He sat back down and ate his dinner, enjoying a cup of tea and realizing that there might be something to actually eating a balanced meal; he felt much better than he had in some time. Once dinner was finished, Wolf brought the tray to the door and set it right outside for a servant to retrieve. He was ordered to bathe but he didn’t know where that was and he had no idea where to begin looking. Wolf wandered down a hall until he spotted the servant who had brought him to his room and served his dinner. “Excuse me,” he spoke, the girl turning on her heels to eye him.  


“I was just preparing to fetch you. Lord Genichiro wants you to bathe and not wear those,” she said pointing to Wolf’s clothing, raising a brow. Wolf couldn’t deny his clothing was less than stellar but he wasn’t exactly concerned with it. “When you’re finished bathing, wear this,” she said as she handed him a soft and dark kimono that would act as sleepwear. He took it and nodded quietly, letting her pile on top of the kimono some soap to clean himself with. “Leave your dirty clothes so I can fetch them to be washed. I’ll return them to you once they have been cleaned.” Wolf followed down a hallway and to a small outdoor bath. The water was fresh and steaming, rocks underneath working to keep it nice and warm. “Take your time. Lord Genichiro wants you to be clean, and it is clear that was not your priority.” He realized she wasn’t trying to be rude, she was just stating facts. Bathing hadn’t been Wolf’s primary concern and the only time he had remembered to even bathe was after he had been rained on by the Great Serpent's blood. He waited for her to leave before slowly stripping himself of his clothing. He felt safe in his clothes, dirty as they were, and being somewhere previously hostile completely naked was a strange feeling. Wolf left his dirty clothes in a pile for the servant, detached his prosthetic and slipped into the water, letting out a quiet gasp at how warm and wonderful it was. Another reason for his lack of bathing was due to how chilly river water was, but this was warm and relaxing, so much so that Wolf felt his muscles unwind for the first time in probably his whole life.  


He sat in the water for what felt like hours, scrubbing his skin and washing his hair of weeks of dirt and flakes of dried blood. He had been assured the water was replaced so he didn’t feel so bad about it but it was slightly embarrassing to see what a mess he had been. He slipped into the kimono, letting his dark hair stay down. The white always caught his eye, not a sign of age but a remnant of the divine heritage pact. Wolf reattached his prosthetic before heading back inside. It’s as if the servant had psychic abilities, already waiting for him. “One moment,” she murmured, heading out and gathering his clothes before returning to lead him to Genichiro’s room. She left him outside the sliding door and Wolf felt a sudden rush of anxiety. What was he to expect? His heart beat quicker and he clenched his fists in an attempt to calm himself. He had dealt with giant snakes, headless manifestations and all sorts of entities but this was something he couldn’t just cut down. Wolf took a deep breath and lightly rapped on the door. “My Lord,” he murmured quietly. Inside he had heard the movement of pen on parchment but that stopped the moment he had spoken.  


“Come in.”  


Wolf slid the door open slowly and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Genichiro looked much different than Wolf had previously seen him in every other instance. For one, he was out of his armor and in a similarly dark kimono, all tension that had previously existed was gone. His hair was brushed and the front half was pulled back to keep out of his eyes. He turned toward Wolf and it had never been more apparent how handsome the heir of Ashina was. His kimono was loose, his broad chest exposed for Wolf to see, and he most certainly did look. Genichiro was so much larger than Wolf, though the shinobi had long since accepted that pretty much everyone was larger than he was. Even Lord Kuro would outgrow him in a few years. Still, Wolf was no less fierce or strong because of his size and he had proven that by besting Genichiro this time around. “Sit, I had tea brought for us to enjoy.” Genichiro nodded to the cups and Wolf grabbed them, handing one to his master and sitting down in front of him. Wolf wanted to speak but he wasn’t sure what freedom he had and it clearly showed when Genichiro gave a small but audible chuckle. “You may speak. We were once enemies but no more, you are my shinobi now.” Wolf was surprised that the other was so willing to let their animosity go, though Wolf really had only one goal at the time and it had been to protect Kuro, while Genichiro’s had been to protect Ashina. Now that they chased the same goal, there was no need for hostility anymore.  
Wolf took a sip of his tea before he spoke, using that to calm his nerves. 

“I know that I will be your eyes, that I will cut down those who would do you harm. I’m unsure of what you meant by what other things you said,” he murmured. Genichiro raised a brow and sipped from his own cup.  


“That you would be my toy?” Wolf nodded. “I suppose the term could be synonymous with a training partner and I will not hesitate to enlist you in that as well. Your skill is remarkable and I want to improve in every way imaginable. However, what I meant was that I would make you my slut, that you would beg to be filled and ache for my every touch. You are a handsome man, Wolf, and I intend to take advantage of that.” He spoke without hesitation, in no way embarrassed as Wolf was. Wolf had not let his facial expression change but it was obvious what he felt, his cheeks now a dusted shade of pink. “Does the idea dissatisfy you? Speak your mind, do not speak to please me.”  


“I…” Wolf set his cup down and folded his hands in his lap, looking at Genichiro. “It does not displease me,” he told the man. “I had not considered it before you became my master because you were my enemy, but now that I give it thought it makes me...excited,” Wolf spoke his truth and met his master’s eyes. Genichiro had been relaxed for a moment but Wolf saw the change, the shift into desire. It filled Wolf’s belly with butterflies but he didn’t dare move, he waited for the other to speak, to command him.  


“Come here.” Wolf didn’t hesitate to stand up and move closer to the larger man, sitting back down in front of him. “Closer, on my lap,” Genichiro murmured. Wolf did as he was told, situating himself in Genichiro’s lap, his legs tucked off to one side. Wolf felt a chill run through him as Genichiro laid a cool hand on his cheek. Their eyes locked and while there was a charge running through both of them, Genichiro did not rush this. His hand moved down, gripping the collar of Wolf’s kimono and tugging it off one shoulder. He reached with his other hand to duplicate the action until Wolf’s kimono had come off his shoulders, revealing his torso. Wolf realized the other was taking him in, inspecting, and he felt embarrassed, never before being looked upon so long like this. Genichiro’s hands held either one of his shoulders before traveling down, brushing over every scar Wolf had accumulated over the years. His fingers lightly touched each nipple, the older man giving a small chuckle when Wolf shuddered. Hands moved lover, so large that they easily encircled Wolf’s waist. Genichiro hummed before letting Wolf’s waist go in order to finish loosening his kimono and tossing it to the side. Wolf flushed, naked before his master, completely at his mercy. Wolf moved off when instructed, watching Genichiro slip out of his own kimono, revealing his own toned and strong body. Wolf couldn’t help but stare, admiring the man’s hard muscles, broad shoulders and…”Does it please you?” Genichiro purred. Wolf flushed. It did. Genichiro was well sized, his cock hanging between his legs, every so often twitching, interested at the prospect of being inside of Wolf.  


Wolf nodded, breathing in when Genichiro came closer, the man’s cock was eye level with Wolf and he didn’t need to be told what to do, but he wanted to be. He looked up at his master, whose hand slid into Wolf’s damp hair. “Pleasure me,” he commanded. Wolf felt eager, he wanted to make Genichiro feel good, to crack his calm exterior and reveal what was underneath. He hadn’t had sex in years and had sucked cock even less, but he remembered the basics and he knew not to take more than he was capable of. Wolf stood on his knees and delicately wrapped his flesh hand around the other’s cock, giving it a slow stroke. Wolf stroked the base with one hand, using his prosthetic fingers to gently caress the head, working the man until he was firm in Wolf’s hand. He paid attention to the feel of Genichiro’s cock, squeezing gently whenever the other’s hips twitched whenever he stroked a specific, more sensitive spot. He felt a little more confident, Genichiro’s eyes were closed and he was gently rocking into Wolf’s hand, but his master wanted more. Wolf leaned closer, tentatively wrapping his lips around the head of Genichiro’s penis. The taste was undeniably musky and Wolf didn’t hesitate to take a few inches, stopping when he felt the head get close to the back of his throat. Wolf put his tongue to work, running it along the shaft and head while he sucked and continued stroking Genichiro. The man above him let out a low moan and a hand snaked its way into his hair, gripping and pulling but never forcing Wolf to take more than he could. The pain mixed with the pleasure, excitement rising in Wolf, wanting more. He moaned around the cock in his mouth, pulling off with a quiet ‘pop,’ when Genichiro growled at him to.  


“Was it to your satisfaction?” he asked, licking his lips, feeling bold enough to look Genichiro in the eyes. His master grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him down onto his back, climbing on top of him and engulfing him.  


“You damn well know it was,” Genichiro growled, grabbing Wolf’s chin. “Didn’t expect you to be so good at cock sucking, but you’ll be an expert when I’m through with you.” Wolf shuddered, excited for future nights with his master. Wolf watched Genichiro take his hair tie out, humming when his wrists were held up and bound. He was at the other’s mercy and part of him felt foolish for falling into such human desires so easily but the other part of him yearned for this. “When was the last time you were with someone?” Genichiro asked.  


“I can’t recall, years. I did not have time to consider those feelings or desires,” he told the other.  


“Then you will need to be thoroughly prepared. Turn around and lift up your hips.” Genichiro turned away to grab something while Wolf did as instructed, rolling over onto his knees and lifting his hips up. His wrists were bound in front of him and with ease, he could escape this but he found himself enjoying this more than he wanted to admit. It was exciting, putting his life in Genichiro’s hands because really, the other could do away with him at any moment if he wanted to. If there was any lasting resentment and Wolf would be powerless and weaponless to resist. His prosthetic attachments had all been left with his blade and despite having the dragon’s power, he would resurrect into the same position, bound and naked. He knew Genichiro valued his usefulness and wouldn’t throw him away so easily, and yet the potential was there regardless, and it was riveting. Still, he didn’t enjoy pain any more than a normal person, so he was thankful for his master’s forethought and willingness to prepare him. Genichiro could destroy Wolf easily, tear him and cause immense internal damage without even trying. Genichiro wasn’t someone cruel though, he wasn’t that doctor Wolf had met in the depths of Ashina. He had lied, said it had been years but Doujun had assaulted him not a month prior. Wolf hated to think on that, to remember the oil the man had used to make Wolf beg, but Wolf would never beg for that man again.  


He turned his head, watching Genichiro fuss with a drawer before pulling out a small bottle of oil. “When I said you’d be my toy, I meant it. But I’m not a cruel man, I would put you through unnecessary pain, not now that you’re mine. If you were my enemy still, that would be another question.” Wolf shivered, turning his head back, staring at the floor below him. He heard Genichiro come closer, felt his hands on either cheek before spreading them. Wolf had expected to be fingered and prepared in that way, not Genichiro’s tongue to press against his hole. Wolf gasped, hips wiggling and Genichiro’s hands gripping him in a warning. The other’s tongue licked and sucked at him before pressing in, entering without much resistance from Wolf’s body. The man’s tongue worked in and out of him, the noises that came from behind him were so lewd they had Wolf blushing. He couldn’t believe Genichiro was doing this, but it wasn’t as though he had any intention of telling him to stop. One of the man’s hands moved around to wrap around Wolf’s sem-erect cock, stroking in time with his tongue thrusts. Wolf covered his mouth as he moaned, rocking into the man’s hand and shuddering when Genichiro gripped his cock. The man growled and pulled away from him. “Do not quiet yourself, never.” Wolf nodded and lowered his hand, turning his head and watching Genichiro pull away. He had grabbed the oil, pouring a generous amount on his fingers before returning to Wolf.  


The first finger wasn’t nearly as uncomfortable as he expected, slipping in with little resistance thanks in part to Genichiro’s tongue. His master’s hand returned to his cock, stroking him while working his finger in and out of Wolf. When it crooked was when Wolf groaned, rocking back into it, seeking the shock of pleasure that rushed through him and to his cock. “Fuck,” he whispered. Genichiro leaned forward, pressing his lips against Wolf’s shoulder as he added a second finger. He crooked both fingers, working slowly in and out of Wolf while continuing to stroke him. Wolf tugged at the binding, groaning as Genichiro slipped in a third, arching his back. “My Lord, please,” he moaned. It felt good but he realized he wanted more, he wanted Genichiro’s cock inside of him.  


“What do you want, shinobi?” Genichiro whispered, nipping at his ear. “I want you to tell me.”  


Wolf bit his lip. He wanted it and the only thing that was stopping him from getting it was his own embarrassment. “Please, I want your cock inside of me. My Lord, I want you,” he moaned. That was enough for Genichiro it seemed, the man growling in his ear before withdrawing his fingers. “Turn around,” Genichiro murmured, untying Wolf and tossing the hair-tie to the side. Wolf sat up and grabbed the bottle of oil, waiting for Genichiro to nod before he coated his hand and wrapped it around Genichiro’s cock. Wolf gave a few slow strokes before he was grabbed and pushed down. Wolf met the other’s eyes, shuddering as Genichiro guided himself to Wolf’s body. The head pressed and continued until it pushed in, Genichiro grunting but stopping himself from pushing further in. He had felt Wolf tense, felt the clench of the other’s body and while it felt incredible to him, it was obvious that it was painful for Wolf.  


“Tell me when,” Genichiro breathed. Wolf hadn’t been stretched in this way in so long. Doujun wasn’t anywhere near this size and he was glad for it because Doujun hadn’t been nearly so kind. Wolf took some deep breaths, accommodating Genichiro before nodding.  


“Now,” he whispered. Genichiro nodded, gripping Wolf’s hips and pushing himself in until he bottomed out, groaning. His cock was enveloped in Wolf’s warm heat, something he had been thinking about. The shinobi was handsome and he had wanted to dominate him ever since he’d found out the other had survived. This was just the first night, he didn’t want Wolf to dislike being with him, so he was more gentle and accommodating. But he could see the fire in Wolf, he knew the other wanted the same thing and he was more than happy to oblige. It took every ounce of self-restraint for Genichiro not to start moving, but injuring the other was not in his best interest. He breathed through his nose, his grip on Wolf’s hips were bruising but it’s all he could do to anchor himself and wait. Wolf’s breath was ragged, his chest heaving as he adjusted to the size of Genichiro. He nodded to the other, rocking back hesitantly against Genichiro, shuddering at the feeling of movement inside of him. Genichiro cursed, his hands releasing Wolf’s hips in favor of his waist. His hands were so large they easily encircled Wolf’s waist, gripping him and pulling him off his cock before thrusting him back down. Both men grunted, Wolf’s breath shaky as the pain blended with the pleasure. Genichiro rocked into him, sometimes pulling nearly all the way out before thrusting back in, other times too impatient and settling for short but quick thrusts. Wolf’s arms wrapped around Genichiro, arching his back as the man made quick work of him, driving him into the floor with such passionate force it had Wolf moaning and begging for more. Genichiro leaned in, capturing Wolf’s lips and tugging on his bottom lip with his teeth. It wasn’t a gentle or loving kiss, but it was full of that heat they both felt.  


“You’re so tight,” Genichiro growled, his hold on Wolf getting tighter the closer to orgasm he came, pounding into Wolf faster and relentlessly. Wolf was just as eager for his own release, rocking his hips erratically onto Genichiro, his hand reaching down to wrap around and stroke his cock. He groaned, his strokes getting quicker with each thrust between them. Genichiro released one hand from Wolf’s hip, pushing Wolf’s hand off and wrapping around him. He stroked in time with his thrusts, squeezing Wolf and thumbing the head, causing his shinobi to let out the highest moan as he came. Wolf’s hips snapped forward, his nails digging into the tatami as he came across his abdomen. His hips never stopped, his body clenching up and gripping Genichiro tighter. His master snarled, moving in and sinking his teeth into Wolf’s neck, hips slamming forward and stilling as he came. Wolf groaned in a delicious mix of pain and pleasure, Genichiro’s teeth tearing at his neck while his cock pulsated and shot cum deep inside of him. Their chests heaved, both men catching their breath from what they could only describe as the most heated sex they’d both ever had. Genichiro detached from Wolf’s neck, licking his lips clean before pulling out. Wolf pushed himself up and both men wiped off before pulling their kimonos back on. “Tomorrow morning I want you to meet me up top. I want to spar with you. Afterward, I expect you to bathe and come here,” he commanded.  


“Yes, my Lord,” he murmured. Wolf stood and excused himself once he was dismissed, slowly making his way to his room. His legs were shaky and he would be sore in the morning but he found it was well worth it. It had been...incredible. Wolf fetched himself some water, cleaning his new neck wound as well as his hole, getting out what cum he could before finally retiring. His clothes were laid neatly by his bed, Wolf taking his scarf and wrapping it around his neck before climbing into bed. What did his future hold? He was unsure, but he would serve his new lord with loyalty and respect, forging his own path apart from the one that had been given to him.


End file.
